His Least Favorite Escape
by StoryDiva
Summary: A short ficlet written for a friend where Dean has a less than stellar escape after killing a werewolf.


**Title:** His Least Favorite Escape

**Author:** tommygirl828 (at) gmail (dot) com

**A/N:** also posted at my livejournal and eventually my website. Feedback always appreciated!

* * *

This wasn't exactly what Dean had in mind when he thought about how his life might end. He had made some pretty spectacular escapes in his life and he guessed, what with fate being such a bitch and all, that this was some sort of cosmic payback. He was getting too sure of himself so God or whatever decided to send him falling like Alice in freaking Wonderland down a hole in the middle of the woods.

He laid on his back and stared up at the limited bit of sky he could manage to see and groaned when it became too painful to even stare. He shut his eyes and muttered, "Way to go, Winchester. Survive the encounter with the werewolf only to fall in a ditch."

He knew that he had to get a grip on the pain and the frustration he was feeling. He had to reach for his cellphone and call Sam for help, but the idea of moving his arms at the moment seemed impossible. Of course, he also didn't like the idea of Sam coming looking for him and falling down the hole right on top of him.

Once again, Dean was pretty sure that his baby brother's psychic tendencies were way too focused on him as his phone rang. Dean moaned in pain as he stretched out his arm – at least that was one bone that didn't appear to be broken – and managed to pry the phone from his jacket pocket.

Dean grunted into the phone.

"Where the hell are you, man?"

"I uh…" Dean paused. This was embarrassing. But his pride only lasted until the ache in his right leg started up again. He let out a deep breath and said, "I fell."

"You fell?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I was heading back to the car and…fell."

"That doesn't really narrow it down, Dean. Did you trip over a log or something?"

"Yes, that's it. A log did me in, Sam," Dean replied snidely. Well, as snidely as he could manage considering his ribs hurt and he was pretty sure that falling down a hole was no better.

"I'm trying to figure out where you are so I can come help you, jerk."

"I fell down a hole. I think it's a hole."

"It could be a piece of the caverns that start a mile down."

Dean groaned as he attempted to move his other arm. He said, "Can we save the geography lessons until after you've gotten me?"

"You don't sound good, Dean."

"I fell down a hole. How should I sound?"

"I'm just saying…" Dean could hear the change in his brother's voice as Sam continued, "What the hell did you do to yourself? Are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No ambulance, just rope."

"Rope?"

"Unless you have a better idea for getting me out," Dean replied. He really didn't want to deal with a forlorn Sam when his brother got to him. And right then? His brother sounded like he would want to talk about feelings and exchange loving remarks…as though Dean weren't already hurt enough. Dean added, "Or maybe if you could get that telekinesis under control you could lift me up."

"Or maybe I'll leave you down there to rot," Sam countered.

"Get your ass out here, Sam. But be careful."

"Says the guy who fell in a ditch."

"You're so lucky I can't hit you right now."

"I'll be right there," Sam replied. He paused, sucking in a breath, and he asked, "Dean, are you sure you're okay?"

Dean wanted to reply that he was not okay. The odds were pretty good that he had broken something and there were some weird bugs crawling on his coat and he was more convinced than ever that he wanted to be cremated. He didn't say any of that to his brother. Sam had that tone to his voice once again, the one that made Dean forget his brother wasn't eight-years-old anymore, and Dean's whole life had been about keeping that tone out of his brother's voice.

"I'm fine, Sammy. I'd be even better if you hurried up."

Sam replied, "I'm coming. Just hang on."

"Like I can go anywhere," Dean muttered as he hung up the phone. He shook his head and chided himself for such a pathetic escape. At least he wasn't alone. His brother was coming for him and then Dean could swear him to secrecy on this momentary glitch in his hunting abilities.

_Fin_


End file.
